


Breathe, Simon

by batyalewbel



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyalewbel/pseuds/batyalewbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So at one point Baz mentioned how he always wants to talk Simon down when he's really upset and about to go off? Well here's that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe, Simon

**Author's Note:**

> Um this is unbeta'd I just wrote this and it might be terrible but this fandom needs more fic. I hope to one day write something about Penelope or Agatha but in the meantime here's this

Baz was trying to sleep...'trying' being the operative word. Snow wasn't in the room tonight and it was past curfew.

Of course Simon was out, probably gallivanting around...working on whatever quest he and Bunce were solving at the moment.

And Baz was absolutely _not_ curious. He was also not worried or interested in Simon's absence.

No.

Baz was trying to sleep.

So when at precisely 1:06 am Simon barreled into the room breathing heavily and slamming the door, it took all of his willpower to not visibly startle. Instead he slowly turned and examined his roommate. His bronze curls were a riled up tumble. His hands were shaking. And Baz could see the magic coming off him in waves.

The whole room filled up with the smell of smoke.

Baz sat up now, because this looked very bad. Simon looked up at him and then away. He wasn't breathing heavily, he was practically hyperventilating as he ran his hands through his hair and visibly took a deep breath before sitting on his bed.

“Snow...” he said warily. Simon seemed to barely even hear him. He ran his hands through his hair again and Baz was on his feet now.

“It's none of your—I just—I—” Simon half stammered and Crowley, he couldn't even finish a sentence.

“Snow,” Baz said as he tried not to choke on that smokey smell that was so thick in the air. He was practically expecting to see ash floating through the air instead of dust.

Still no reaction. Simon was still breathing like he was in a marathon. He stuck a hand out and was watching it shake for some reason.

Baz knelt in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

“ _Simon_.”

That got those bright blue eyes locked on him.

“ _Breathe,_ ” he told him.

“Breathe, Simon.” He watched and breathed in as Simon tried to take a deep breath. He held it and Simon seemed to just automatically be following his lead. He waited a second or two before he exhaled and Simon followed. They breathed together for a few minutes until the smell of smoke and burning faded into nothing but a recent memory.

As soon as it looked under control Baz let go of him like he'd been stung. Simon simply gaped at him now. Baz crossed his arms before finally saying,

“I won't have you going off in our bedroom,” before turning his back and getting into his own bed.

Simon didn't say anything but Baz could feel his gaze so he faced the wall and listened as Simon's breathing slowly went soft and even. Only then did he look over at him.

What a human trainwreck he was. Or perhaps a hurricane.

He was the embodiment of some force of nature. Something catastrophic bound to human form.

His curls tumbled onto the pillow and the moonlight softly lit on his cheek.

Finally, now Baz could get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what year this is set in btw. Just whenever you like.


End file.
